Homemade
by Lalalalala-Land
Summary: Latvia finds something he shouldn't have? Epic failure for a summary OTZL


Russia has gone to the G8 meeting in Paris and Latvia was alone in the house, free to prowl throughout; with no one to play -Lithuania was out visiting Poland and Estonia was busy tending to his blog, he was lost in completely boredom. What could he do in this deserted house while his brothers, and the scary owner Russia, were away? Perhaps he could replace Lithuania's toothpaste with sour cream or put gummy bears in Estonia's pillow. Meandering aimlessly, his elbow gently tapped an ornate blue vase on a table near by, a present from China no doubt, with intricate carvings of dragons, and he was shaken out of his reverie when he heard the porcelain clash on the marble floor.

'Ahh!!!!'

Latvia panicked silently, but very visibly. His face had gone from sanguine to pale to ghoulish purple; he jumped up and down in his spot like a panicking rabbit; he grabbed his hair with his fingers and pulled at it until his knuckles were turning white, thinking -hoping- maybe he could pull an escape route out of his head. When Russia sees that Latvia has broken his item, everybody knows how possessive Russia can be, a gift from his adored Southern neighbor nonetheless, his extremely thrifty neighbor who wouldn't even spend a penny on another person.

'Maybe I could glue it,' the thought transpired through the Baltic nation's brain cells; he quickly ran down the hall to his room and grabbed his white elmer's school glue and picked up a piece of the shattered vase. He squeezed the glue bottle and applied the content onto the broken edges of the piece he had just picked up; and after waiting for thirty seconds, as he was told by the instructions on the label, quickly picked up another broken piece and pressed it hard against the glued edge. Nothing. It just won't stick. After four more failed attempts, Latvia decided to clean up the spot and hide the evidence of crime and hope that the big scary Russian won't notice what is missing. His fingers were interlocked in his prayer: please God, please don't let Russia notice. As he busied himself brushing off the broken artifacts with his broom, he found a black plastic DVD case. Tilting his head slightly in confusing and curiosity, Latvia reached down with his free left hand, while his right still faithfully clutching onto the broomstick, and examined the cover.

[----------------------] it read. Latvia's face burned and his cheeks took on a bright shade of red as he reaffirmed the content in his hand. Who could this porn belong to? The black cover said nothing more than its title and Latvia, given that he himself is a curious young man eager to find more about the... intriguing details of the human anatomy, ran into his room. Neglecting to turn on the lights, he immediately locked the door and sat in the chair and turned on the computer. The screen lit up quickly and the only sources of light penetrating his room were the streaks of light through his half-covered curtains and the lights of the monitor, reflected in Latvia's big wide eyed eyes as he pressed [PLAY], a decision that he came to regret very much in the future. His right hand resting on the mouse, Latvia waited, taking a big gulp in response to his sudden thirst in his mouth. He leaned it eagerly; suddenly the video started with a light tune, resembling something like a children's song. Wait, he recognized the song; it was the theme song for last season's hello kitty episodes- Latvia knew as was he was an ardent closet-kitty-follower. He laid back in his chair, the tension suddenly gone. He let out a mirthless laugh as he let out the mouse from his sweaty palms; ha- someone must have put a kittychan DVD inside this case by mistake; stupid DVD rental people, Latvia thought. But his lax moment as his ears caught sounds of gasps and muffled moans coming through the speaker. His jaw dropped when he saw China on his screen.

China's hair was tied in his usual pony tail, resting on his shoulder and falling toward his chest; few strands of hair managed to escape his tie and was on his cheeks. What is different was the nurse's hat on his head, the kind that nurses in real life fail to wear and you only seem to find in Japanese novelty shops, and the white nurse's outfit with a small pocket which had a red cross stitched on his left chest and the tight fabric hugging the curve of his smooth waist. And the skirt; yes the short white skirt which exposed most of China's thighs; and the modest Asian, out of embarrassment, was trying to pull it down so the skirt wouldn't be as revealing, with his face tinted rosy pink. He was directly in front of the camera, and he reached his hand out as to cover the lens but the person holding the camera gave a low rumbling chuckle and pulled away. China, now his face marked with the red shade from the rising frustration managed something between a whine and a murmur:

"Russia, I thought we agreed to go with the Catholic school theme." His eye brows were furrowed slightly as he turned his head away from the camera coyly.

"But Yao Yao~ today's my 18th birthday~ so-"

Russia's gleeful voice followed soon after and as Russia moved from his position, as supposed by the deviation of the angle, Latvia could hear a metallic clank. The camera was set on the table in front of Yao and Latvia saw Russia emerge from the right side of the camera's vision and stand behind China, wrapping his right arm around China's waist and securing him. Latvia shuddered at Russia's half-naked image; he was wearing his black silk boxers and a white doctor's gown; a stethoscope was slung around his neck, which Latvia assumed clashed against the camera and made the metallic noise as the Russian repositioned himself, and he was wearing a pair of glasses with a silver frame. Fear traveled down Latvia's spine and he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck when he saw Russia's bare chest and abs from the opening of the coat. His gray hair shined like platinum under the sunlight coming from the bedroom window and he bent forward to touch the shell of China's ear with his smiling lip, grazing softly.

"- Jao wants to make me happy, yes?"

Whispering hotly, 'now now look into the camera~' Russia cupped China's chin with his left hand and turned it to meet the camera. Ignoring China's protests, when China struggled to meet the Russian's eyes whispering, 'but Russi-' Russia would forcefully keep China's face toward the camera while his right arm wrapped even tighter around China. The Chinese whimpered as both of his hands clutched Russia's right wrist.

"Russia, at least take of this watch, it hurts."

The silver Rolex on Russia's wrist was digging into China's skin and pressing painfully against him.

"No, you must know that all doctors where watches~"

'No they don't! Who says they do??!!' As the Chinese man yelled out in anger, the Russian responded by simply nuzzling against China's neck and kissed his milky nape; his right arm had relinquished the painful hold on China as he reached for the stethoscope on his neck. He gently pressed it on top of the red cross embroidery on China's shirt and spoke in a low tone.

"Your heart's beating so fast. Are you nervous after all these years?"

The stethoscope traveled lower until it reached the bottom of the shirt; and slowly the hand traveled inside, the cold metal pressing against China's abdomen; China visibly shivered at the chill and squirmed, embraced in the Russian's hold, as it traveled higher and higher and Russia's index finger and thumb were gently playing with his taut nipple.

"ummph"

China bit down a moan and shut his eyes; heat was rising to his face and his lip was tingling from the sharp pain from his teeth. As he kissed the crown of China's head, Russia quietly whispered, 'undo your hair tie,' which China was quick to do, and as he did, Russia pressed his lower half on China's back and pushed him forward harshly, making China's thighs hit against the table in front of him hard with a loud bang. China leaned forward onto the table, his back arching from the pain and Russia pulled his skirt up to his waist. Latvia could see that China's face, painfully close to the camera, was flushed pink, his lower lip plump and swollen as it was being bitten down, and China's hair was spread on either side of his face, cascading down his neck and shoulders. His eyes were glazed over as he opened his mouth slightly when he felt Russia's tip press against his entrance. Russia's arms were placed on either side of China now; and he was raining down kisses and murmurs of love as he pushed in.

"I...Ivan...."

China's arms grabbed onto Russia's arms on his sides and Latvia was absorbed by this educating content of the DVD; he sat in his dim lit room with his face illuminated blue as was his hair and his eyes by the screen; his mouth was agape and he felt something coil up in his lower extremities when he heard-

"Latvia~ I'm home~"

Lithuania came back. He came back earlier than usual and Latvia, knowing that if he is caught watching this..this..thing, and the news of it get in Russia's ears, he will meet a bloodier end than that of Napoleon and Hitler combined. He quickly scrambled and put the DVD in the black case. When Lithuania opened the door to Latvia's room, he was greeted with Latvia sitting in the dark room alone, his hand turning off the monitor, with a tent in his pants. Both of the Baltic brother's had their faces turn tomato red as apologies were mumbled and Lithuania ran back out to the hall way and Latvia ran into his bathroom.

Thankfully Russia hasn't noticed that the vase was gone... so far. And Latvia was on his way to Japan's video store to return his DVD rental of the Kitty-chan episodes. He merrily skipped down the road and handed the DVD to Japan. And when he went back home to finish watching the... DVD-that-should-not-be-named...Latvia was greeted with four episodes of Kitty-chan and her friends' adventure. His face paled and he threw on his coat haphazardly as he ran back out to Japan's video store. However, when he got there, he was faced with Japan's unemotional face, lacking empathy of any kind, telling him that the DVD has been rented to another customer.

"I think I may have the latest episodes on the shelves right now."

"No, no, no no no no no no!!!!! I need the one I returned just now!!!!"

The teary eyed Baltic nation felt his heart drop when he was informed that the Kitty-chan DVD was rented by none other than France. When he walked back to Russia's house, he saw angry China yelling at Russia and Russia standing by the door wide-eyed, speechless and clueless to why his lover was acting this way. While attempting to sneak back into the house silently, Latvia was caught in Russia's peripheral vision. And as soon as he did, Russia's eyes shone a bright shade of purple and Lithuania was heard screaming 'Latvia!!!' after checking his email from France, which had been forwarded to everyone who was anyone- in the entire world.

....ha...written for hetalia kink~~~my first attempt at writing a fanfic....  
it sucked lol  
I couldn't think of a title for the DVD..so..............................................................................?

I think I'll edit it later lol


End file.
